


Unexpected Consequences

by NinjaSun00



Category: Naruto
Genre: One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSun00/pseuds/NinjaSun00
Summary: A few shinobi were sent back in time, and immediately headed for the people they relied on the most - Team 7.





	Unexpected Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot that amused me. After all, why should Konoha have all the time-traveling fun?

The giant green doors of Konoha were wide open, a welcome that almost brought tears to Isao’s eyes. Not that he’d ever seen them before, of course. But he’d heard about them, heard the longing in Team 7’s voices as they talked about their lost village.

He had been working towards this moment for weeks, abandoning Stone village as soon as he’d returned. What did villages mean, after all they had been through anyway? Kaguya had destroyed everything, everyone, until all that was left were a few remnants.

He took a deep breath and caught himself. No need to make his companions suspicious, nor the gate guards. He knew that it didn’t make any sense, but he couldn’t help feeling that everything would be okay if he could just _see_ Team 7 again. See Sakura, who was always there to heal away their hurts. And Sasuke, who fought with ferocious determination. And, most of all, to see Naruto. Naruto… that bright beacon of light amidst the darkness.

He remembered their sense of hopelessness, those first few years after the Tsukuyomi was broken… at a cost. They didn’t learn until much later that Kaguya had left Team 7 in another dimension, one it had taken years – and help from Obito and Kakashi – to return from.

But he would always remember that moment, remember their return, right when they were needed the most. Kaguya hadn’t been seen in months, but her White Zetsu had hounded the remaining forces relentlessly, harrying them incessantly. The few remaining shinobi had been trapped, surrounded by her forces…

And then, like the sun rising after a terrible storm, Team 7 had arrived. The golden figure of the Nine-Tailed Fox had dispatched the forces to the left, while Sasuke’s purple Susanoo took on the forces to the right, and Sakura had appeared – healing as many of them as she could.

Isao shook the memories away. _Focus_ , he told himself. _Just a little bit longer._

It wasn’t too hard to get past the guards. Sure, he was a shinobi from another village, but shinobi guarded merchants to Hidden Villages all the time. There were protocols in place. The true danger, such as it may be, would come later.

**********************************************

It hadn’t been hard to learn where the Academy was. Like all good shinobi villages, Konoha kept their real secrets hidden underneath the underneath. Isao reminded himself to breathe, and forced himself to release the tension in his shoulders.

He’d been casually wandering around the village, but now he paused under a tree. Looked like the students were finally done for the day.

He started scanning their faces, their hair, looking for a bright beacon of yellow. Or even a flash of pink. He didn’t even try looking for Sasuke, too many of the children had dark hair…

Something bright caught his eye, a flash of orange…

His breath caught in his throat as he stared, stared at the child… a child!

He didn’t know what to do. When he found himself fifteen years in the past, all he could think about was finding Team 7 again, and they were here, and alive… and all his half-formed plans seemed to fall to pieces.

He started to move, shifted his weight to take a step forward, but before he could go any further two shinobi in masks appeared before him.

“What are you doing here, shinobi-san?”

Isao knew he looked suspicious, but there was no way he could bring himself to fight another shinobi. Not now, not after everything they had been through. Not when he knew there was a much larger threat to come, one that would need every one of them to fight.

He weight his options, and carefully relaxed his posture.  Moved his hands away from anywhere he could have stored his weapons.

“I want… “ Fear and hope threatened to strangle the words before he could get them out. He swallowed, hard.

“I want to join Konoha.”

The masks hid their faces, but Isao sensed some sort of hidden conversation in the glances they gave each other. One of them gave an exasperated sigh. “Follow me,” he commanded.

As Isao turned to follow, he couldn’t help giving one last glance towards that bright young child. He was so focused on Naruto he almost missed the second shinobi grumbling under his breath…

“That’s the third one this week.”

**********************************************

Shikaku watched as the Hokage took a long drag from his pipe, his ancient face unreadable.

He exhaled a stream of smoke, and finally spoke.

“So. Time travel.”

Shikaku gave an unhappy nod. “Inoichi and his men investigated thoroughly. All seven of them are telling the same thing… and their memories are consistent. That is, they each have different memories, but together they appeared to experience the same thing.”

The Hokage took another long puff of smoke.

‘’Are they a threat to the village?”

Shikaku weighed his words carefully. “They appear to be… “ he hesitated, searching for the right words. “very loyal to Team 7, and Naruto in particular.”

“… Naruto.” The Hokage appeared to contemplate that for a moment.

Shikaku hid an internal wince. He could guess what the Hokage was thinking. Naruto, after all, was only eight. Eight, and apparently able to command the loyalty of at least seven shinobi… enough loyalty that they had all abandoned their villages the moment they’d returned.

The notion of an eight year old Naruto with seven foreign shinobi at his beck and call sent shivers down his spine.  


End file.
